callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 |media = DVD-DL |input = Gamepad }} Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts is the PlayStation 2 version of Call of Duty: World at War. Despite sharing virtually the same title and cover as the Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii versions, the PS2 version is almost completely different with its own set of missions involving the U.S. fighting in the Pacific theater and the Battle of the Bulge in Europe, as well as the British advancing on the Rhine River into Germany. This version has a total of 13 missions, with no online multiplayer, and no Nazi Zombies game mode. It was developed by Rebellion, instead of Treyarch, but was still published by Activision. Story Mode The first mission of the game is a training mission, and introduces the character the player play as, Joe Miller, as well as his two squad-mates, Roebuck and Polonsky. The training mission itself acts as a go-between for learning to use the controls, and introducing the setting of the game, as the training mission cuts short, resulting in the player going to war. Players fight as Pvt. Joe Miller, possibly modeled after C. Miller of the American 2nd Marine Division fighting in the island hopping campaign in the Pacific. Players will also control Pvt. Lucas Gibson of the American 80th Infantry Division, Gunnery Sergeant Alex McCall of the American 4th Armored Division, and Pvt. Tom Sharpe of the British 6th Airborne Division as they fight through the final battles of the Western Front in the European theater of the war. The game has the player facing enemies that employ lethal new tactics and know no fear, no mercy, nor the rules of war. Unlike Call of Duty: World at War, there's no Soviet campaign in this game. Game Features Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts uses its own physics engine, as opposed to the engine in Call of Duty: World at War, due to the limited processing power of the PlayStation 2. The game's graphics are similar to other Call of Duty games on the PS2. As well as this, the menu systems, character models and fonts all bear resemblance. The game's sound is similar as to what is heard in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty 3. Kiefer Sutherland lends his voice to Sgt. Roebuck once again, recording new dialogue, and there are many other voice talents used from Call of Duty: World at War, such as Polonsky's and Sullivan's. The shouts and screams of enemies are also re-used, which gives the game a feel of continuity within the series. Guns such as the Thompson, M1 Garand and Type 100 also return. Additionally, two levels in the game include the M2 Flamethrower. Levels War in the Pacific *"Basic Training" *"Betio Assault" *"Betio Airfield" *"Codename: Forager" *"Mount Tapochau" Winter Offensive *"Ettelbruck" *"The Race to Bastogne" *"The Relief of Bastogne" *"The Battle of Bure" Victory in Europe *"The Rhine" *"Braunau am Inn" Victory in the Pacific *"Typhoon of Steel" *"Shuri Castle" Characters Gallery File:Roebuck_polonsky.png|Sgt. Roebuck and Cpl. Polonsky as they appear in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Final Fronts screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. File:Codwawff_nade_indicators.png|Grenade Indicator and Throw-back grenade indicator in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. File:Codwawff_cplpolonsky.png|Cpl. Polonsky File:Roebuck_polonsky_convo.png|Sgt. Roebuck and Cpl. Polonsky (foreground) conversing in the level Typhoon of Steel File:Codwawff_tripleAAgun.png|A Triple AA Gun being used by the Imperial Forces. Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War, Polonsky is a Private, but in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Polonsky is a Corporal. This suggests that Final Fronts happens after the events of Call of Duty: World at War. This, however, is not possible, as the player in Call of Duty: World at War is with Polonsky to the end of the war. *This version's Pvt. Miller is named Joe Miller. It is unknown whether C. Miller and Joe Miller are the same characters (as the first name may have been an oversight due to the different development cycles). However, it is more likely they are different characters. *Roebuck and Polonsky are also team members in this game. They have the same voice personalities, but their appearances differ slightly. *Instead of using Id Tech as do virtually all the other Call of Duty ''games, this one uses Rebellion's Asura engine. *''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts has some of the same features as the Xbox 360/PS3/PC version. The flamethrower can still burn away elements of the terrain, and characters can get their helmets shot off. Albeit the most noticeable difference between the two games is that Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts has no blood and gore. *There is an extra American campaign set in the European theater and a British campaign, which the other versions of Call of Duty: World at War lacked. However, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts does not have a Russian campaign, which the regular Call of Duty: World at War had, as the British campaign takes its place. *Unlike Call of Duty: World at War on PC, Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts has a training level. *''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' is the last Call of Duty game produced for the PS2. *The game is lighter in tone than the other versions, akin to previous installments in the Call of Duty series. *In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, virtually all guns have a higher ammunition limit. *The Type 99 in this game is referred to as the Type 99 LMG, since the rifle known as the Arisaka in the console versions is called Type 99. **This would be correct, the Type 99 LMG and Arisaka are both Type 99, similar to how the M1 Garand and M1 Carbine are both M1. *The melee action is not performed with a knife. Rather, it is performed with the rifle's butt stock making it the last Call of Duty game to use this as the melee attack. *There are no pistols featured in this game. *Lethal Grenades have visible timers shown by six red bars surrounding a white dot, identical to how grenades were cooked in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One ''and Call of Duty 3. *Roebuck looks very similar to Sgt. Dixon from ''Call of Duty 3 and Sgt. Maddock looks like Cpl. Keith also from Call of Duty 3. ru:Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts Category:Games Category:Console games